Agatio
Agatio is a fictional Griffin featured in a variety of roleplays, most credited to Scars of Time and Til Kingdom Come. He is always presented as the older brother of Quince. Agatio in Scars of Time Agatio's biggest role is in The Scars of Time. He was featured in both Season 1 and the start of Season 2, before his death via Redemption. In Season 1, Agatio's rider was Callous Saigen , Captain of the Griffin Riders. Agatio, mighty of stature and with powerful control over Aspects, was the figurehead of the Alvastan army. In Season 1, Agatio is ridden into battle during the civil war in Alvasta, and it is here that his character is eventually explored. Often the silent type, it's difficult to know exactly what Agatio was thinking. It initially becomes clear that he dislikes many humans, and his opinion on the war with Alvasta internally, and then Garuuz externally is frowned upon. He doesn't have a great aversion to killing if it's to protect himself or Callous, but he isnt' a great supporter of Alvastan Monarchal supremacy. In Season 1 it's revealed that he is the older brother of Quince, the Griffin belonging to Ranna Forena. The two have a distant relationship from one another, rarely speaking, although it's clear that Agatio looks out for his brother, protecting him at numerous stages during Season 1. In the original storyline of Scars of Time, before the revision, Agatio was wounded when protecting Callous in Garuuz during their trip through the Emeris Forests. In the revision of Season 1, when the group didn't go to Garuuz but instead remained in Alvasta, Agatio is instead wounded by supporters of The Apostle of Ledah. Agatio always maintains in both iterations a cold, often dark demeanor, however, and although he is fiercely protective of those in his group, his social skill are lacking. In Season 2, Agatio's role is minor. He is lead by Exarch Soviel to Arden and the Tower of Redemption, where he is ultimately killed. Callous attempts to protect him, but he too is overpowered by Soviel. Agatio's sudden death in Season 2 comes as a surprise, as he is an important character in Season 1. After his death, Quince remains as the only Griffin in the roleplay. Agatio in Til Kingdom Come Agatio was lost in limbo for a period of time. His only role was in Scars of Time, and whereas Quince was featured in a variety of other roleplays such as Celesti, Agatio never had the same success. However, when news spread of a Griffin-related roleplay came into the public eye, Agatio was once again called upon. In Til Kingdom Come, Agatio plays an important role as 'leader' of the Griffin pride as they attempt to find a new home, away from danger. After the death of Trey, Agatio is thrown into the limelight, having to lead his pride to the new future that awaits. Unfortunately, with constant threat from enemies, aggression from his companions and his own personal demons hanging over his head, Agatio's journey will not be a simple one. Non-canon relationships Outside of the few roleplays Agatio has been present within, his role is slightly more important. In one non-canon story arch, he and Acacia began a relationship together and had several chicks, such as Zinny and Cinder. Although Kiwi was removed from the main Scars of Time Storyline, Agatio served as her protector in the original Scars of Time writings, and saved her from Shion Alsedo, when he and Scarlet kidnapped her. There are even fanfiction stories where Agatio and Ranna become an item! Trivia *There is an incantation flame spell in The Successor used on a Fire Glyph called 'Agashio', a play on his name. *His name is borrowed from the video game, Golden Sun; that of a fire Adept called Agatio. *He loves cookies. In one scene in Scars of Time, Ranna has a bag of cookies. Agatio sniffs them out and burries his beak in the bag, but unfortunately gets the bag stuck on his beak.